Fallen Angel
by Battle Damage
Summary: Everything I have is now gone, my friends, my life, even the cake. My name is Mace, I'm a Fallen Angel and this is my story. Rated for gore, violence, language, and a possible grimdark scene.
1. Chapter 1

My Fallen Angel Prologue: The End of The Beginning.  
4 million years ago  
the future location of the Whitetail Woods

**A/N: Hello every pony it's Battle Damage here with new story. Hope you like it my slaves.**  
I stood over the battlefield, it was a barren landscape. The two opposing armies had laid waste to this once beautiful planet. This was the final battle between the demon army of hell and the angelic army of God, this battle was win or die for both sides, and the angels were losing. I was an Endoriri, commonly referred to as Fallen Angels, because like demons we used the dark arts to achieve our goals, but unlike demons we used our powers for good. I was the last surviving Endoriri. The Endoriri used to compose of God's most elite fighters.

"It is time." said a feminine voice behind me. I turn around to see my lover, Vervada (**I know not very angelic but I couldn't think of anything**) standing behind me.

"Dont do this Vervada" I warned her.

"This must be done. The generals have cast their votes and it was unanimous." She replied. I turn back to the battlefield and say, "The ENTIRE human race was condemned to hell for what you and the others are about to do."

"If we do not do this we WILL lose, but if we summon HIM we will win. Beside they have killed millions of your friends, how could you NOT wish this fate upon them." She asked with legitimate confusion.

Drawing her into a tight hug I whisper, "I may hate them to the very bottom of my black heart, but no being deserves to have their soul eaten. The pain from such a thing is literally incomparable to anything else." Breaking the hug I look back at the battlefield to see the demons readying for another charge. Out of an original 5.4 MILLION angels sent to fight this war, only 2,415 remained alive, and even then only about half that were in any shape to fight. The demons literally outnumbered us 4,000 to one.

Turning back around I whisper, "Vervada my love, I will not stop you, but I will not help you. If you want to summon Death himself, then so be it. I want nothing to do with you. Do not follow me. Do not seek me out. Do not talk to me. I will love you now and forever, but I am done." To emphasize what I had just said I tear off my shoulder pads bearing the symbol of the Army of God and throw them at her feet. Turning from both the battlefield and the angel's camp I walk away.

"HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TURN YOUR BACK ON YOUR FRIENDS... ON ME!" She screams at me.

Without stopping I say, "I have not trned my back on you. You have turned your back on me." And with that I start to run.

After an hour of constant running there was an explosion and I was thrown to the ground. Getting back up I look back to where the angel's camp used to be. The camp had been completely obliterated. In the middle of what used to be a camp was a fifteen foot tall figure. It wore a long flowing robe like the one I wore. Except instead of being a dark grey, the right half was a spotless white, while the left half was a midnight black. Its hood was drawn back to reveal a human males face that looked both young and old at the same time.  
This was Death. I see him look at me and his mouth moves. Even though he was several miles away I could hear his rasping voice right next to me.

"Do not fear Angel, you were spared because you did not wish to summon me. Oh and before I forget never forget your sworn duty to protect the three objects in your possession."

"I~I~I will never forget Master Death." I stammer.

"Good now continue and may God's light shine upon you Mace. I need to take care of these demons." He said turning towards the demon army.

_'How did he know my Angelic name'_ I thought to myself. Not wasting a second I get up and continue running.

Behind me I heard the screams of the demons. If you have ever felt the pain of being pushed through a glass window, having your balls chopped off, being stabbed in the kidneys with a dull spoon, and being dropped in a vat of lemon juice all at the same time, well then you have enough pain for one-one thousandth of your soul being eaten. Now imagine that happening to tens of thousands of demons all at once. Nothing deserved such a fate. (**Except maybe Adolf Hitler, may he rot in hell for the rest of eternity and then some.)**

I walked and walked, not really caring where just walking. Eventually I find myself in front of a sapling. Surprised, I look around. There was not another living thing in sight, probably on the planet. Then an Idea came to me. This will be my resting place. Reaching into my robe I pull out three items. The first was a sword. Its blade made of obsidian and the hilt of pearl. It was enchanted so that its blade would never break or ever dull. Laying this down on the left side of the tree I pull out the next object. This one was a shield made of diamond and like the sword, was unbreakable. In the center of the shield was the symbol of a black heart surrounded by yellow light. The third and last object was a giant war hammer made of solid gold. As the last of the Endoriri God had charged me with the safekeeping of these two elements. Charging my word with magic and through my words the weapons I say,

"This is the sword and shield of the Element of Protection..." I lay down the shield over the sword and then continue, "And this is the Element of Strength..." I then lay the hammer down on the other side of the sapling, "...when something on this god for saken planet that is worthy of these two Elements of Harmony, these lost elements, then wake me from my slumber," and with that I draw my own personal sword and plant the tip into the ground. Standing there facing east I cast another spell. Then I start to feel my skin begin to harden into stone. Before darkness overtakes me a single tear rolls down my cheek. 'Goodbye Vervada, I'll miss you.' Then everything goes black as I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Friends?

Location: Sugarcube Corner's basement/ Equiestria

Date: Three Months Ago

**A/N: Sup my slaves, Battle Damage here with another funfilled chapter (well maybe not this chapter) I just wanna say thank you to JohnyBGoodPro for helping me, and my deepest sympathy goes out to the families of those who were murdered in Connecticut. Also, Merry Christmas. Yeah thats right bitches I aint sayin Happy Holidays or any of that bullshit. **

**iPhish I actally did not get the name from the Eragon series. I haven't read the book Eldest in a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, My Little Pony, My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, associated charecters, Hasbro, or the fanfic Cupcaces. These all belong to there respective owners, BUT I CLAIM THE REST. You know in hindsight I probably shouldn't have said the last bit, but you know what, fuck it.**

***WARNINNG: THIS SCENE MAY BE CONSIDERED GRIMDARK, BUT YOU _ARE_ READING A MATURE RATED FANFIC SO SUCK IT UP.***

"Dash. Daaash. Wake up." Rainbow Dash managed to give her a modicum of weak acknowledgment.

Pinkie reached into the medicine bag and produced a large syringe.

"Alright, time for the last round."

Dash looked at the needle, and Pinkie took that as a question as to what it was.

"Something to take the pain away." she informed as she walked around to Dash's ruined back side. She stuck the needle into the lower part of her spine. Dash flinched.

Coming to the front again, she told her friend, "In a few minutes, you won't be able to feel anything below your ribcage. Then you'll be able to stay awake to watch the harvest."

Dash started to cry again.

"Pinkie." she trembled out.

"Yeah?"

"I want to go home." she openly sobbed.

"Yeah, I can see wanting to do that." the party pony replied. "Sometimes, I just wanna give up, say 'I'm done with this mess' and go to bed. But you know what? You can't shrug off your responsibilities. You got to pull yourself up and meet the challenges head on. That's the only way you're gonna get ahead in life."

Dash cried. Minutes passed and the drug took effect. Dash was numb from her chest to her flanks. Aware of this, Pinkie approached with her scalpel. Suddenly, the door to the room burst open, and Pinkie whipped around to face the intruder. Applejack burst into the basement, and took a split-second to take in scene that greeted her. The room reeked of urine, blood, and death, and there were pony skulls, medical knives and needles all around. And at the center of it all, was Rainbow Dash restrained to wooden planks, and Pinkie, eying her with the scalpel.

"Pinkie, 'ah don't know what yer thinkin', but ah'mma give you one chance to drop that knife, now."

Pinkie looked dumbstruck for just a moment; as if AJ was out of line for giving her orders in her basement. After a couple seconds, she blinked, and gave an enraged scream as she charged AJ with the scalpel. Applejack, remaining collected, took a small leap forward, swiftly rotated 180 degrees on her front legs, and gave the insane Pinkie a full force buck to the chin with both back hooves. The move sent Pinkie airborne, back-flipping wildly towards the back right corner of the room, where her head slammed into a wooden table with knives on it. The momentum broke her neck on contact, and the pink pony landed limp in a heap on the floor, completely motionless.

Dead.

As several knives on the table clattered to the floor from the crash, Apple Jack quickly approached Rainbow, growing more wide-eyed the closer she got.

"Oh, Equestria..." she said disbelievingly. It seemed that Rainbow wasn't aware of anything that had happened in the last few seconds, her eyes wandering aimlessly. AJ grabbed the dropped scalpel, and went immediately for the leather straps restraining Rainbow to the planks. First the legs, then the arms, and Rainbow collapsed onto the cobblestone floor, where her body began to go into shock.

"Rainbow Dash? Stay with me, Rainbow, ya hear? Stay with me Rainbow!"

Applejack desperately fought back the panic. If she didn't do something, and fast, her friend was going to die. Answers for this horrific sight would have to wait. Rainbow needed help, now. Before dropping the scalpel, she quickly cut through the copper wires that were wrapped around nails that had been hammered into her back hooves and connected to a power box on the far wall. Spotting a discarded bucket nearby, she resisted the nausea as best she could, and placed Rainbow's dismembered wings and cutie marks into the bucket before placing the unconscious Pegasus on her back, taking the rope handle of the bucket in her mouth, and raced out of the basement as fast as she could.

She came bursting out of Sugarcube Corner into the black of night. Making sure to keep her friend balanced on her back, she galloped as fast as she could to Ponyville Urgent Care. Minutes later, she came bolting through the doors of the care center, dropping the bucket on the tile floor and screaming for help. The desk attendant quickly alerted two orderlies, and they rolled out a gurney into the lobby, placing the unconscious Rainbow Dash onto it, and rolled her into the ER, quickly signaling for a doctor's immediate attention. Applejack's eyes were locked on her friend all the way to the shutting ER doors; the last sight of her was blood starting to trickle from the Pegasus' mouth. The events of the night finally catching up to her, Applejack resisted the urge to vomit one last time, and passed out in the lobby.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

Twilight Sparkle's sound sleep was interrupted by a rapid pounding on her front door. Yawning, she made her way down the stairs to greet whoever wanted her attention at 2 in the morning. She opened the door to a panicked Fluttershy and Rarity.

"We need to get to Ponyville Urgent Care right now! Something serious has happened!" Fluttershy quickly told her.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked, still waking up, and her concern growing.

"We don't know. The messenger pony didn't say anything specific. Just that two of our friends were at the care center, and one of them had been admitted to the ER. I went to get Rarity and then you. Come on, we need to hurry!"

Together, the three of them raced to Ponyville Urgent Care to see what the trouble was. When they ran into the waiting room, it was empty, save for Applejack, sitting in the row of chairs next to the doors to the ER, with her hat resting on the chair next to her.

She looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Applejack? What's wrong? What's happened?"

The farm workhorse turned to her friends with tired, desperate eyes. Tears pricked the corners of her eyelids, and her lips trembled.

"It's Rainbow..."

"What's happened to her?"

"'I...'ah don't know for sure..."

Twilight looked around the waiting room again.

"One of us should go find Pinkie Pie."

"No...no ya don't." Applejack answered.

"Why not? What's going on?"

AJ swallowed hard, and prepared to do her best at describing what she had just seen earlier that night.

By the time she had finished explaining the last hour or so to her three friends in the waiting room with her, each of them looked as confused and horrified as she.

"Wh-why would she do such a thing?" Twilight shakily asked.

"Ah haven't the faintest idea, Twi'. I didn't mean to kick her so hard either. I just saw Rainbow, and when Pinkie came at me with that knife, I just made a split-second decision. And judging from what was in that room, I don't think Rainbow was the first victim. Not even close."

"I just hope they can help her..." Fluttershy said softly.

"Ah really hope so, too, Fluttershy. She didn't look good when they took her in there. Not good at all." AJ said.

It was another 30 minutes before a nurse pony came quietly trotting out into the waiting room. The 4 friends were immediately on their feet, anxious for any news. They prayed it was good.

"Well?" Applejack asked.

"We managed to stabilize her. You got her here just in time." the nurse reported.

"Oh thank Celestia..."

"But I'm afraid it's not looking good. She was clearly tortured. We removed the nails from her back hooves, and administered antibiotics. Hopefully that will stop any infection. Her heart's been jolted by prolonged electrocution, so we're keeping a very close eye on that, to see if there's any permanent damage to her heart. As for what you...brought in with her...we were able to sew her cutie marks back on. Hopefully those will heal up, and be no worse for wear, and the muscle tissue that was removed from that area will hopefully heal too. But...I'm afraid we weren't able to do anything about her wings..."

"No...are you sure?"

"I'm sorry; I don't know what to say. We smoothed down the jagged edges from where they were broken. If her skin heals up, they'll just be small stubs on her back. She might be able to pass for an earth pony, but...I'm sorry, we've never dealt with anything like this before. We did the best we could. Aside from the doubtless psychological harm, she'll carry some of these physical scars for the rest of her life. But...but at least you got her here alive."

AJ collapsed onto her back haunches, looking like she was about to break down into tears.

"Can we see her?" Rarity asked.

"I wouldn't recommend that. At least not until morning. She's asleep. Once we're sure she's stable enough, we'll move her out of Intensive Care to a private room tomorrow, and then you can see her. And as far as I know, Royal Guards have quarantined off Sugarcube Corner, so hopefully we'll get some answers soon."

"Th-thank you, nurse." AJ shakily said.

The nurse nodded. "Again, I'm so sorry." She then walked back into the ER, and left the four friends alone in the waiting room.

The events of the night finally coming to a climax, AJ's shoulders heaved, and she quietly wept. With there being no words to say yet, Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy gathered around her, put their arms around each other, and held each other silently.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 1: Awakening

Location: Unknown

Date: Unknown

**A/N: Hello slaves it's Battle Damage this is going to be a short chapter and I know it's not written very well. It was hard to write while surrounded by Marines who are throwing shit at each other and I'm stuck in the middle.**

"What is it?" said a voice.

"Ah have no idea. Ah found 't in the woods." said another voice. I couldn't quite place the voice. It sounded like a human but was different somehow. It couldn't be a human, they no longer existed. I felt something poke my left wing and I give a yelp of surprise.

"My wings are extremely sensitive I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch them please." I said as I sat up. I heard gasps of surprise and one of the voices said,

"I-I-I-It can talk!"

"Yes, I can talk." I said as I opened my eyes. Apparently I was in some sort of library. Looking around I come face to face with an orange... pony? It had blond hair and some sort of mark on its ass.

"Wha-wha-what are ya?" it asked.

"My name is Mace, who are you?" I asked.

"Ma-ma name's AppleJack." she said.

"And my name is Twilight Sparkle." said the second voice from behind me. Turning around I see a purple unicorn. It also had some sort of tattoo on its ass. "What are you? I have never seen anything like you before."

This was not a surprising reaction, most mortals, hell most immortals have never seen, let alone met a Fallen Angel. We preferred to stay in the shadows we controlled.

"I am an Endoriri. Commonly referred to as a Fallen Angel. There are three main types of angels, each with their own abilities. First there are the Almanati. They are very strong in magic but physically weaker than the others. The Boredari are weaker in magic but are physically stronger than the others. Then there are the Endoriri. We are both equally strong in both fields. We can also control shadows and have various other abilities." I said.

"Interesting. So what exactly can you do with your shadows?" said the purple one.

"I can do many things." I say as I draw some of the room's shadows to myself and let them pool around my feet. I didn't turn into my shadow form because I could be quite terrifying and I didn't want to scare them because I had a feeling I would be stuck here for awhile. Also I could be kind of... aggressive shall we say. As I bring forth a shadow tentacle.

"Shadow tentacles can be used to manipulate different items. They can also be used to manipulate items that are to cold, hot, or dangerous to touch with my bare hands. Also, they can cut through virtually anything. On top of this they can be molded into different shapes, here let me show you an example." saying this I pool some of the shadows into the palm of my upraised hand. Concentrating, the shadows start to take shape... now to give it some texture. Then I give it some color. When I'm done there is a pink cupcake with white frosting and blue sprinkles. The orange one reels back in terror and the one known as Twilight looks at it in fear.

"What it's only a cupcake?" I said.

"S-sorry it's j-just that there was an incident a couple of months ago and..." Twilight trailed off.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. I know it's none of my business but what happened?"

"It's alright I can tell you."

-One Story Telling Later-

**(The truth is I was to fucking lazy to rewrite what happened last chapter)**

As Twilight told me what happened that faithful night and the months leading up to today, I stay silent. When she finishes I say, "Me shonee mak na mosagree ome nie corts."

"What?" both Twilight and AppleJack said.

"Oh... sorry. It's an ancient language my specific race of angel speaks."

"What does it mean?" Twilight asks.

"It means, 'Wherever you find peace evil will soon follow."

"That's a little pessimistic." Twilight told me.

"I'm not being pessimistic, I am being realistic."

"Now y'all just a bundle of joy now aren't you." AppleJack said sarcastically.

"Hey I can be optimistic when I want to be."

"Can I get you something to drink, maybe something to eat?" Twilight asked me.

"Just a glass of water for now, thank you." I told her as Twilight walks into another room. I don't know why but I felt like I was missing something important.

"When you found me did you find anything near me?" I asked as Twilight walked back inside with the glass of water.

"No why?" said AppleJack.

"Never mind. So can you tell me more about where I am?"

**A/N: Hell fucking yeah bitches. So what did you guys think of this new chapter. I know it took a while to post this but I was working on my other two fanfics and completely forgot about this fanfic. So there will be more regular updates on this from now on... if I remember.**

**Quote of the Day: "Read written rodeo pie motherfucka I am gonna butrape you."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 2: Bullies Never Win

Location: Ponyville/ Equiestria

Date: Present Day

**A/N: Try to find the Hancock reference in here. You slaves remember the movie Hancock right?**

Twilight didn't even give me a response. Her horn glows purple and a book floats over to me. Applejack just rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Picking up the book I hold it in my hand and it starts to glow black **(yes black can glow).** After a couple of seconds I give it back to Twilight.

"Done."

"But you didn't even open it."

"It was just a spell I learned a long time ago that lets me 'absorb' the information in a book."

"That's amazing! Maybe you should teach me sometime. C'mon let me show you around town for a bit." she said getting up and walking to the door.

"I can teach you that and more if you want." I said following her outside. It was a bright sunny day and there was not a cloud in sight. I actually preferred sunlight, which was probably odd coming from a being that controlled shadows. As we walked around town, me listening to Twilight with half an ear as she pointed out all the different things in the town.

I noticed all the ponies who saw me would point and whisper to each other. Suddenly I noticed that none of them were wearing any clothes. They just strutted around for everything to see. Jesus Fucking Christ, what has been seen cannot be unseen. I thought to myself.

As we walked I saw what appeared to be three ponies picking on a cyan colored pony with rainbow colored hair. It had two stubs on its back where if I guessed correctly, her wings should be.

"Hey Twilight?" I ask her.

"Yeah?" she said.

"Is that Rainbow Dash?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I'll be right back." I said as I walked towards her.

"-try to perform another Sonic Rainboom?" said one and the others snickered at her.

"Or why don't you try out for the Wonder bolts? I'm sure they'll let you in." another said as I walked up.

"You know there is only one thing I hate in this world other than bullies. You know what that is?" I asked the three bullies.

"What idiots like you."

"No, I hate BULLIES THAT ARE BULLYING SOMEONE THAT HAS ALREADY SUFFERED ENOUGH!"

"Why don't you get out of here freak this is none of your business." said one of them as he turned back to Rainbow.

"What did you call me?" I said menacingly.

The Pegasus turns back to me and says, "I called you a freak. Isn't that what you are a freak." he said as he slowly walked towards me.

"Yep a freak." the other to agreed. I had a very high tolerance for being made fun of but there is one thing you never call me, and they just said it.

"Call me that one more time. Call me that one more time and the retards head is going up hardheads ass, and hardheads head is going up your ass. So, call me that one more time."

"F-f-f-r-r-e"

He didn't get any further.

**Five seconds later**

"AAAAAHHHH! GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT! IT HURTS, OH CELESTIA IT HURTS SO FUCKING MUCH!" he screamed. I just looked at him in satisfaction at my handy work.

"Told ya I'd do it if you called me that again. Now do if I ever hear you call me that again or of you making fun of Rainbow Dash here I will personally shove my boot so far up your cunts that your MOTHER will choke on it. Do I make myself clear?" I said with satisfaction.

"You know I could have handled that myself." the cyan colored ex-Pegasus said.

"Hey you've been hurt enough."

"Thanks. Who are you anyways?" she asked.

"My name is Mace."

"Rainbow you okay?" Twilight and Apple Jack both said walking up to me and Rainbow.

"Was it those bullies again?" Apple Jack asked.

"Yeah but Mace here took care of it. I don't think they'll be bothering me again." Rainbow said with a smirk.

"That's good to hear. So how you been Dash I haven't seen you in a while?" Twilight asked.

"Oh you know just surviving. Well it's getting late I better head home now." Dash said as she looked at the sky. Looking at he sky I noticed she was right. The sun was had all but almost disappeared over the horizon.

"Yeah you're right well see y'all later Dash ya hear." Applejack said as both she and Rainbow Dash both went their separate ways leaving only me and Twilight standing in the fading sunlight.

"Well I guess I should head home to. Say do you have anywhere to stay?" Twilight said.

"Not really." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well you can stay with me until you do, if that's okay." Twilight said as she walked off.

Suddenly an idea struck me, "Maybe, just maybe." I whispered to myself.

"Huh what did you say?" Twilight asked.

"Oh nothing, nothing. I'll tell you later." I said as I followed her home.

**Somewhere in the Ever free Forest**

It was an unusually peaceful night in the Ever free. There was nothing that could ruin this perfect night. Suddenly a pair of eyes bright blue eyes snap open.

"They are all gonna pay and die!" an insane voice cried out.

**A/N: Foreshadowing for the win!**

**Quote of the Day: "I just died of Dihubeetees."**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3: Horrors of the past... now

Location: Ponyville Library/ Equiestria

Date: Present day

***Warning the next chapter contains scenes of graphic and violent nature. If you do not wish to read those things, kill yourself now***

I woke up breathing heavily. Something was wrong, very, very wrong. I could feel it in my bones. It was early morning, probably around six o'clock. Getting up I walk into the kitchen. Turning on the water I splash some on my face and neck. I had been staying at the library for about a week now, teaching Twilight various forms of magic. She was an extremely fast learner. In fact she I was running out of things to teach her.

"Hey you okay?" I heard Twilight ask as she walked up behind me.

"No something's wrong." I said turning to look at her.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she started pulling out items to make some breakfast. I was about to answer when a frantic knocking came from the door. Opening it both Applejack and Rainbow Dash burst in.

"Big... Mac... gone... can't..." Applejack gasped breathing heavily.

"Whoa slow down and take a breath." I said. AJ takes a couple deep breaths and the says, "Big Macs been missing for about two days. No pony can find him." Twilight looked at me and ask me if my bad feeling might have anything to do with it.

"More than likely. C'mon AJ think. Where was he seen last?" I ask squatting in front of her.

"Well he did say that Zecora wanted to see him for some reason or another."

"Then we will start there." I said standing up.

It took about fifteen minutes to get to the edge of the Everfree forest. The closer we get the worse my bad feeling became. When we enter my feeling turns to dread. It felt very odd in the forest, like we were constantly being watched. I could hear the crows calling out to each other.

"I'll be glad when we leave this place it creeps me out." Rainbow said.

"The feeling is mutual." I said looking around. Then up ahead a wooden hut appears in front of us. Suddenly a certain smell assaults my nose.

"Wait here." I said as I continued to walk forward, my wings slightly unfurled in anticipation.

"Why?" both Rainbow and Twilight asked.

"Smell that? There is only one thing in the world that smells like that... death." I said grimly.

"You don't think...?" Applejack said trailing off.

"I hope not." I said as I walk forward and nock on the door. Getting no response I test it to see if it's locked. It wasn't. Pushing the door open slowly I slip inside and shut it behind me. It was pitch black inside. My eyes instantly adjust and I think to myself 'Now I am in my element.' I heard an insane laughter coming from a corner of the room and then a voice says, "Ah yes my revenge has started. They will all suffer, starting with her."

By now my natural night vision kicks in and I could see everything clear as day. Looking in one corner where the voice came from sat a mare. She was a bright pink with bright blue eyes. Her mane and tail were also pink and straight. Only one pony came to mind.

"Pinkie Pie." I said as slowly the shadows of the room started to pool at my feet.

"Oh look who the cat dragged in." she said turning towards me.

"You should be dead." I said menacingly as slowly she shadows started to creep up my body.

"I made a deal with a certain pony. You should know him, his name is Lucipher. Also known as Satan." she said standing up.

"I will kill you." I said as I started to enter my shadow form. By now my skin was covered in the shadows. It was a matte black and my eyes glowed silver. The wings on my black appear to be made of a black fire.

"Oh you silly filly I can't die now I'm immortal."

"You should have made a deal with Death. He is so much fairer." I laughed insanely and smiled evilly as I slowly walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" she said nervously starting to back up in fear.

All immortal means is that you can't die of natural causes. The key words are Natural Causes." I said as I brought a shadow tentacle up and wrapped it around her neck and lifted her off the floor. As she started to choke she tried to loosen the grasp of the tentacle with one of her hooves. With the other she stared to grasp something on a nearby table. Then there was a flash of silver as she hurled something towards me. I felt it imbed in my skin and cut my jugular vein in half. Reaching up I grasp the handle of whatever it was and rip it out.

Tossing it to floor I pick up a scalpel off a nearby table and I say, "Its going to take a lot more than that to kill me. You don't deserve what I am going to do to you... you deserve so much more." I said insanely. I brought her up close to me so we could see eye to eye. By now she had started to gag and choke.

I place the scalpel in her flank and slowly start to drag it down her flank. When it reached her cutie mark she screams what little air she has left in her body. Loosening my grip so she will last longer I repeat the same procedure on her other side. Bringing up another tentacle I place it between her shoulder blades.

"You know some say that if you destroy the heart of a body you destroy the pony's soul. I have always doubted this lets test it shall we." I said and I started to laugh when she starts to shake her head frantically.

Thrusting the tentacle through her back her chest explodes in a fountain of blood and gore. The tip of the tentacle was shaped like a claw and in that claw laid Pinkie's heart. She still had a couple seconds to live so I picked up her heart and the crush it in my fist. After a second her body goes limp. I drop it and as I slowly return to normal I look around the room.

In the corner were two bodies and they freshly killed. One was white with black stripes and similar colored hair. The other was red and had dirty blonde hair. Both were missing their Cutie Marks.

"Oh Celestia. Big Mac?" Applejack asks as she walks by me.

"I'm sorry Applejack." I said sympathetically.

"No... no... NO!" she screamed. I walk outside to give her some time to herself. When I step outside Rainbow and Twilight gave me a worried look.

"What...?" Rainbow Dash started but I cut her off as I shake my head with a sad look on my face.

"Give her time."

**A/N: Yes it was brutal and very dark. But remember nothing in this Fanfic happens for no reason. Everything has a purpose.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 4: Past wrongs righted

Location: Everfree/ Forest

Date: Present day

"Mace can I speak to you for a second?" Twilight asks. Walking to the side with her, out of earshot of Rainbow she asks me what happened, besides Pinkie Pie being alive.

"Well I walked in and Pinkie ata..."

"I'm going to stop you right there. I want you to tell the truth Mace." she said with a serious look on her face.

"You saw didn't you?"

"Unfortunately."

"Well there is this thing Endoriri have. We call it our Shadow Form. When in this form we become nearly unstoppable. We physically can't feel pain, we can survive wounds that would have killed us otherwise, and we become magically supercharged. We can vanquish entire armies by ourselves. For lack of a better term we become the ultimate badass. But there is aside effect. While in this state I become unpredictable and psychotic. Excuse me but I'm heading back for some help."

"Wait!" I heard Twilight yell as she runs after me.

"I want to be alone right now." I said angrily.

"You're feeling guilty. It's not your fault."

"No I'm not. I'm just angry because I had to go into my Shadow Form. There is something you should know. No one understands why, but sometimes the Shadow Form literally develops a mind of it's own. This happens very rarely, but when it does no pony is safe."

"So your saying you have no control over when you enter your Shadow Form?" she asked a worried expression on her face.

"No, I can normally choose when I enter my Shadow Form. When this happens I have more control over what I do, but when the Shadow Form forces me to do it, it has complete control over what I do." I said as Ponyville came within sight. It was still early morning and there weren't very many ponies wondering about. We soon reach the library.

"I-I-I-I need to send a message to the princess." she said shakily as she walked up to her room when we enter the library. The reality of what just occurred probably finally catching up to her. I was confused on what I should do. If she was an angel I would try and comfort her, but since she wasn't I didn't know what to do. So I just sat there.

After about and hour Twilight walks into the living room, her face tear stained and bloodshot. We sat there awkwardly until a knock came from the door. Twilight stands up and walks to the door. When she opens it I see six ponies standing in the doorway. One was a pastel white and only a couple inches shorter than me. She had both wings and a horn. The other was about a foot shorter than her and was a deep royal blue. She was an alicorn. Behind them stood two pegasai guards and two unicorn guards.

"Twilight, my most faithful student I am so sorry." the princess said as she stepped into the room. She nods to the guards and they turn to walk to the Everfree. The pegasai were carrying coffins on small carts behind them. It didn't take a genius to figure out were they were going.

Before any of us could say anything a certain cyan colored pony with a rainbow mane walked up. At this point I kind of zoned out as I remembered what I had planned on doing some time ago. Different thoughts start to race through my mind.

"Mace... Mace!" Twilight raised her voice trying to get my attention. I had probably zoned out for about an hour now.

"Princess may I speak to you alone. I have an Idea." I ask. Stepping off to the side I whisper my idea in her ear. Celstia's face went from sullen and depressed to bright and happy.

"Miss Rainbow Dash can you come here please?" she said. Rainbow Dash slowly walked over to us and bows to the princess.

"Yes, Princess?" she asked.

"Mace here can help you." she said with a slight smile on her face.

"It is a surprise." I said as I sat down in front of her, my legs crossed in front of me. My hands started to glow black and I shut my eyes as I started to enter a trance. This trance like state was peculiar. I could see everything and nothing around me at the same time. I couldn't see with my eyes. No, I saw with my mind. Nothing could escape my scrutiny. I could hear every breath taken, every whisper spoken, every sound. In this state I could control anything. I could control matter, space, time, even the laws of physics. Knowing this I started to change the world around me.

Exiting my trance I look around myself. The Princess of the moon and Twilight stood there with shocked expressions on their faces. They were staring at the spot right in front of me. Where the unconscious Rainbow Dash lay. Her body was still the same color, her hair was the same, she was even the same size. I started to doubt that what I had attempted had failed, when I saw a bit of movement coming from her back. Smiling with satisfaction I looked at my handy work...

...At her new wings.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 5: Memories

Location: Pony Ville Library/ Equiestria

Date: Present Day

**A/N: Hey slaves how's it going. I'm bored.**

**To Brony4Life (Guest): He is humanoid.**

It was a beautiful night tonight. The stars were shinning brightly and there was a full moon out. It was peaceful and did not fit the mood of the town. I was standing on the balcony and leaning against the railing. It had probably been about only about twenty hours since the events of earlier today. Sometimes it really sucked being an angel.

"What's wrong my friend?" said voice behind me. Turning around I see Princess Celestia.

"Just alone with my thoughts princess." I said giving her a small bow.

"Ah the bane of an immortal. Yes I understand. Luna did a beautiful job tonight." she said walking up to my side and stared at the moon.

"I wouldn't know." I said.

"Why not?" Celestia asked.

"I haven't seen the moon in about five million years. You see the last moon I saw wasn't the same. I don't know how to describe it. It was just different. Not only this but it wasn't controlled by magic. You know some people and ponies say they would love to be an angel. They couldn't be more wrong. You see angels have perfect memory. I can remember events that happened over ten million years ago in perfect detail." I said.

"My father would speak of angels. Tell both me and Luna stories about them. He would specifically talk about your race of angels the most."

"Really what did he say? That Fallen Angels were monsters and deserved to burn in hell." I said sarcastically.

"No actually. He spoke very highly of your race. He said that you were honorable, violent yet fair, and were commonly misinterpreted by most ponies."

"That is true but he probably left out some details."

"Like?" she asked looking at me.

"Did your student tell you what I did to Pinkie Pie?"

"No. What did you do to her?"

"I strangled her, tortured her, and then literally ripped her heart out of her chest. Does that seem fair to you? I don't care what you or anyone says, I am a monster."

"While I do not agree with your methods, the end result is the same. Look at what you did for miss Rainbow Dash. That is not the work of a monster. Quite the opposite in fact."

"I did that because I felt sorry for her."

"Why?"

"If an angel looses their wings it's like taking away who they are. Like taking away both your wings and your horn Princess Celestia. No only when you take away an angels wings are taking away their ability to fly, but also their magic and pretty much everything that makes them an angel."

"If you were a monster like you think you are you wouldn't have stopped Pinkie or helped Rainbow. While I don't know you very well or your past. From what I do know of you, you are not what you have deluded yourself with." she said looking at me with sad eyes.

"Thank you princess I needed this talk. I guess that after so long of being hated and feared by everyone even the other races of angels it kind of rubbed off on me." I said as I walked back inside. Celestia followed me back inside.

"Good night princess. I will see you in the morning." I told her as I walked downstairs to the basement where I had been sleeping the last week. Celestia to had been staying at the library in the guest room next to Twilight. She said that it was till the memorial for all the victims of Pinkie Pie, both before he died and after she was resurrected, could be arranged. To be honest I suspected there was something more to it than that.

"Good night Mace." she said as she entered the guest room. I lay down and slowly fall asleep. Finally having the first restful sleep in a very, very long time.

**A/N: Okay slaves from here on out things start to lighten up a bit... or do they? You'll just have to wait and see. Till next time... Damage out**.


End file.
